What happened to serena?
by live-life-to-the-fullest
Summary: What happens when Rubeus discovers who sailor moon really is? Rated M for mature content. Please read and review! Flames welcome! Demandousa or mamoruusa...haven't decided yet
1. Prolouge

Summary: What happens when Rubeus discovers who sailor moon really is? Rated M for mature content. Please read and review! Flames welcome! Diamond/Usagi Darien/Usagi Haven't decided yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon nor do I own any characters or any part of sailor moon. Why do I have to put this stupid thing at the beginning of every story? ME: Watches lawyers and police walk in, while eyeing the handcuffs and the cute Black haired guy getting out the interrogation papers… so anyways where was I? O yea, I don't own sailor moon, but I'd be damned if I could own that cute black hair guy! Black Haired guy: Slowly backs away and makes a run for it…

Serena was running home as fast as she could. Darien had just broken up with her and she was sick of everything in her life. Darien didn't love her, her parents were always criticizing her, and her friends were always making fun of her. Even Rini and Sammy hated her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" A scream filled the air, pulling Serena out of her deep, depressing thoughts.

"Oh great, what else could possibly go wrong today?" Serena said aloud as she ran over to where the scream came from, ending her up in the park. (Why is it always in a park?) She ducked behind a tree to transform when she thought,

'what the hell, I'll just go as I am. If I get killed, no one will miss me.'

With that she ran out from behind the tree to face her opponent.

"Hey you, who said you were welcome in _my _city?" She shouted. A large monster looked away from its victim and looked up at Serena.

"And what makes you think you can make me leave, you puny human?" The monster shrieked. All of a sudden Rubeus appeared next to the monster.

"Have we met before?" He asked Serena.

"Of course we have, Rubeus. Don't you recognize sailor moon when you see her? I'm hurt, I really am. Oh well, I guess I'll add it to all the other horrible things that have happened today. Now, why don't I get rid of your little monster, hmm?" and with that she transformed right before Rubeus into Princess Serenity.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU! You're Neo-Queen Serenity's past self! I don't believe it! And you're sailor moon?" Rubeus exclaimed, while doing a very bad job at hiding his fear and astonishment. Serenity merely raised her right hand, pointed at the monster, and a lightning bolt shaped energy blast shot out from her hand and hit the monster in the center of his forehead. It immediately disintegrated leaving the victim covered in a pile of ashes.

"So, are you next, Rubeus? I could use a good fight to get my anger out."

"I think not, princess. Did I get that right?" He said mockingly. Before she had a chance to reply, he appeared behind her, grabbed her and disappeared with her.

In the future…

Prince Diamond sat on his throne, sipping his wine and watching a hologram of neo-queen serenity. (Is it just me or is he always drinking? Get DRUNK AS HELL ALREADY! Anyway, back to my story…) All of a sudden Rubeus appeared in the room.

"Prince Diamond. I've captured Neo-Queen serenity's past self and I await your orders. It turns out she was sailor moon, and when I captured her, she didn't give much of a fight."

Prince Diamond looked at the young woman in Rubeus' arms.

"Take her to my chambers, and be sure you lock the door behind you. Then go to your chambers and ready for dinner. You will not have to go to the past again, now that we have her." With that, Rubeus left, and the prince chuckled to himself.


	2. Rape!

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. But who says that I can't start an early birthday list? Also I do not own the words "Azurath metrione zenthose" the copyrighters of teen titans do. Also, I do not own the lotus words, the copyrighters of Alice 16 (I think that's what it's called) owns those. I'm just using them in my story. PLEASE DON"T SUE ME!

"Ow!" Serena exclaimed. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked straight up and noticed that the ceiling was decorated with gold and silver, looking like shooting stars chasing after each other. Serena slowly tried to sit up, only to realize that she was tied to the bed. Silk cloth wrapped around her wrists and ankles, binding them to the bedposts. It was then that she noticed her attire. She was dressed in a long gown, much like her princess one, but it showed a questionable amount of cleavage. The fabric felt thin against her skin and was see-through at the stomach part.

'What the hell' She thought as she tried her best to wriggle free of her binds, but to no avail. She finally gave up and lay there thinking about how she was going to kill whoever did this to her.

"I see that you are awake." A voice said from near the bed. Serena tried with all her might to see who spoke, and when she couldn't find anyone, she said "Who's there?"

"My name is Prince Diamond. Of the Black moon." The last part of the sentence sent shivers up her spine. She then saw a man who looked to be in his twenties, climb onto the bed on top of her.

"Get off me! What do you want?" She said, trying very hard to suppress her anger and fear, although her eyes showed her rage and fear.

"Why, I thought it would be obvious. I want you." And with that, the prince began to kiss her neck, slowly making his way up to her face, until he was kissing her on the lips. He then slowly kissed her on her nose, and made his way back to her neck, and slowly to her collarbone.

"Stop it! What are you doing? Who do you think you are?" Questions raced through Serena's mind, as she desperately tried to escape from her binds to slap him on the face. She was slowly beginning to have her rage diminish and replace itself by utmost fear. Diamond just ignored her and continued to kiss her.

"Mmmm… you taste like honey." With that, diamond began to pull her dress down, revealing most of her breasts, and began to kiss them. Once satisfied, he pulled her dress all the way down, despite her shrieks to stop. Once he got her dress down to her ankles, he took a good 3 minutes to gaze hungrily upon her body. Her lace bra and underwear sending a siren to his senses and body. He slowly removed his shirt, and got under the covers with Serena. He then removed his pants and boxers, and curled his fingers under the waistband of her underwear, which she whimpered "no" when he slowly slid them down, revealing to him the place of her forbidden fruit. He then went under the blankets and began to tease her skin with gentle licks. Then, he slowly clasped his mouth around her forbidden fruit and began to suck and lick and kiss the forbidden fruit. After 5 minutes, which seemed like forever to Serena, he stopped and gently got up on top of her and held her legs apart wide enough for him to get between her legs. With his arms supporting his weight, he thrust his erect penis into her, receiving a shrill cry of pain from Serena.

"So, you were a virgin? How pleasant." He said as he began to move back and forth, in and out of Serena. Tears were streaming down her face, and he licked them away, all the time smiling a wolfish grin. After about an hour, he got off of her, released her from her binds, and dressed her and himself in clean clothes.


	3. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. But who says that I can't start an early birthday list? Also I do not own the words "Azurath metrione zenthose" the copyrighters of teen titans do. Also, I do not own the lotus words, the copyrighters of Alice 16 (I think that's what it's called) owns those. I'm just using them in my story. PLEASE DON"T SUE ME!

After they were both dressed, the prince looked down upon Serena, who was shaking uncontrollably and crying at the same time. He bent down and whispered in her ear

"Dinner will be in 10 minutes." With that he kissed her on her cheek and began to leave when all of a sudden he could hear words that would ignite his anger.

"I……hate……you……" Serena said in between sobs. Her body still shaking uncontrollably. She sat up just in time to see the prince walking towards her, not looking too happy. She immediately came to her senses and knew what she had to do.

'O no, mother is going to kill me! She told me to never ever use the powers of darkness, but right now I have no choice.' With that she watched as the prince continued to walk towards her. When he was two feet away she quickly said words that she would regret for the rest of her life, for her mother would surely kill her if she ever found out.

"Azurath, metrione, Zenthose!" With that, Serena's eyes started glowing white, stopping the prince in his tracks. A dark energy bird appeared and engulfed Serena, and disappeared, along with it, Serena.

"DAMN!" The prince yelled so loud that even though the dining hall was on the other side of the castle, those in it (sapphire, Rubeus, and emerald,) could hear him perfectly well. They looked at each other and began to run to there rooms when prince diamond appeared and stopped them all. He yelled so loud that everyone had to resist the urge to cover their ears.

"RUBEUS! FIND HER NOW!" With that, the prince left, slamming the doors behind him.

Back in Tokyo at Darien's apartment…

A black dark energy bird appeared right in front of Darien, and he jumped up, preparing to fight. The bird became smaller and took the shape of a human. Then, it vanished, leaving a crying hysterical Serena wearing a beautiful gown.

"O my God! Serena! What happened to you?" Darien asked while trying to comfort Serena. She just cried harder.

When she finally stopped crying, she looked at Darien with such hate in her eyes she would make queen Beryl jump up and leave with out packing anything.

"Uh Serena? Are you ok?" Darien asked nervously, slowly sliding away from her.

"Ok? OK? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN AM I OK?" She screamed at him. Without giving him a chance to reply, she continued with her rampage.

"I WAS CAPTURED BY RUBEUS DURING A BATTLE AND YOU AND THE SAILOR SCOUTS DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP! THEN, TO TOP IT OFF, I GOT TO HAVE A LOVELY LITTLE MEETING WITH THE BLACK MOON'S LEADER AND WAS RAPED! BUT DID ANYONE COME TO HELP ME? NO!" The last part of her sentence shocked Darien so much that he fell over and off the couch.

"WHAT? O Serena, I'm so sorry! We should get you to a doctor right away!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT DARIEN? I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD BE ABLE TO WIN YOU BACK, BUT I SEE THAT YOU DON'T CARE ENOUGH ABOUT ME TO EVEN TRY TO HELP ME WHEN I TRULY NEED HELP! GOODBYE!"


	4. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. But who says that I can't start an early birthday list? Also I do not own the words "Azurath metrione zenthose" the copyrighters of teen titans do. Also, I do not own the lotus words, the copyrighters of Alice 16 (I think that's what it's called) owns those. I'm just using them in my story. PLEASE DON"T SUE ME!

With that Serena quickly called upon her azurathian powers once again and said the last words Darien would ever hear her say for a very, very long time.

"Azurath metrione zenthose!" With that a black energy bird surrounded Serena and when it disappeared, so did Serena.

Back at Serena's house…

The black bird appeared in Serena's room, and when it faded, there stood Serena. She quickly packed all of her clothes in a suitcase (that still fit her) and went under her bed to search for something. When her hand hit a hard box, she grabbed it and pulled it out from under the bed. She sat on her bed and opened it. Inside were pictures of her and the sailor scouts (transformed) and her and her friends (untransformed). There was also a picture of her and Darien. She moved the pictures aside and revealed a huge wad of money.

'Hah, the sailor scouts thought little bunny was poor, that little, clumsy, stupid, irresponsible bunny was incapable of saving money, isn't this a surprise.' She thought to herself as she began to count the money. In total she had five thousand dollars. (I'm gonna use American currency instead of Japanese cause I don't know the exact amount)

She grabbed the money and put it in her pocket. She then went over to her desk, fully aware that the black moon would be here shortly, she quickly wrote notes to the sailor scouts, Darien, and her family. She then put her suitcase into a sub-space pocket along with her disguise pen, scepter, and locket, and put the letters next to her little brother Sammy in his room. She then returned to her room, opened the window, and jumped out. After hitting the ground, (landing on her feet), she took one last long look at her home for 16 years.

She ran over to the airport, finally reaching it at around 5 in the morning. She ran into a nearby alley and used her disguise pen to make her into an older version of herself. She then used the silver crystal to make a fake id and a fake passport. Knowing that the black moon would surely pick up her energy, she quickly ran into the airport, got the next ticket for America and boarded the plane. She was on her way to a new life. She only prayed, as she looked out the window, that her life would be undisturbed and happy.

Hey everyone, sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise! I kind of ran into a writers block at the end so I ended it like that.


	5. Time passed

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. But who says that I can't start an early birthday list? Also I do not own the words "Azurath metrione zenthose" the copyrighters of teen titans do. Also, I do not own the lotus words, the copyrighters of Alice 16 (I think that's what it's called) owns those. I'm just using them in my story. PLEASE DON"T SUE ME!

5 years later…

"Mama, you're going to be late for school!" A little boy said to his mother. To an onlooker, this would look like a happy family.

'If they only knew' the mother thought…

"Baby I just want you to look nice, after all you are going to come to school with me until you are old enough to go to kindergarten. Ok baby?"

"Yes mama." The little boy replied.

The young woman, who looked to be no older than nineteen, walked to her car with the five year old little boy right behind her.

"Mama?" the little boy asked.

"Yes, Mamo?" The mother replied.

"How old are you? Why don't I have a father? Why don't you go by your real name? Why are you always so afraid?" Mamo asked his mother, questions filling his head.

"Mamo! You are never to ask those questions! Understand?" Serena replied quickly, trying to cover up her fear that was evident in her eyes.

"Yes mama. I'm sorry." Mamo replied.

"It's alright. Now lets get to school. K?"

30 Minutes later at school…

Serena walked into the main office with her son right behind her. She walked up to the front desk and began to speak to the woman behind the desk.

"Hello, I was wondering if it would be alright if my son attended school with me today?" Serena asked.

"What is your name, please."

"Serena Tsukino."

"Hmmm, it appears that you have been transferred to the Tokyo university in Tokyo Japan. The police came by earlier and identified you as an illegal immigrant. I'm sorry."

"WHAT? But…but…but my son…They can't **_do _**this!" Serena whined. "Oh well. Thank you." With that Serena left and walked out of the university, holding her son's hand and trying her best to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.

'The only one who… who knew I was an illegal immigrant was… She sold me out!' With that thought, Serena picked up her son, ran to her car, put her son in the car and got in herself, and sped away towards her so-called home.

When she reached her home, she ran inside and yelled "KATIE!" A girl from upstairs ran downstairs and when she saw who it was she turned deathly pale.

"ummm, hi s-s-Serena" Katie began to stutter as she saw the look of pure rage in her 'friend's' eyes.

"YOU SOLD ME OUT TO THE POLICE!" Serena yelled, not noticing that her son had started to whimper.

"I-I-I-I-I Don't know w-w-what you're t-t-t-t-talking about." Katie stuttered.

"OF COURSE YOU DO! NOW I HAVE TO GO BACK TO JAPAN, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? DO YOU?" Serena was hysterical now.

"What does it mean? You're going back to your home country. I see how you cry yourself to sleep every night. I know that you miss your old home so I did you a favor." Katie said, recovering her voice.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! IN JAPAN I WAS RAPED AND NOW IF I GO BACK, **_HE_** WILL FIND ME! HE'LL PROBABLY DO IT AGAIN TOO! YOU FOOL!" With that Serena grabbed her son, ran upstairs, and flung herself on her bed, crying so hard, it would make Queen Beryl's heart turn soft.

Later that day…

Serena had packed all of her belongings in almost 1 hour and drove to the airport. She had bought her and her son a ticket to Japan.

As Serena looked out the window, watching the plane fly over the ocean, her son watched his mother with worried eyes. He still remembered what his mother had said earlier, as if she were saying it that very moment.

"Mama?" He asked, uncertain if his mother would yell at him for breaking the silence, and her peace.

"Yes Mamo?" She replied, looking away from the window and towards her son, but not directly in his eyes.

"Was…was my papa really that bad of a guy?" Shocked by his words, she realized there was no more hiding.

"You have no idea how evil he was. I tried to protect you from ever hearing about him, but I guess I knew that someday this would happen." She replied, looking at her hands which had begun to fidget.

"Can you tell me about him mama? I mean, if it's not to much trouble." He replied, hastily adding the last part of the sentence when he saw tears in his mother's eyes.

"Sure baby. But before I do, I want you to know that I would do anything for you. You are my son, my life, my only reason to live. Without you, I'd be dead right now, and for that I am grateful that I have you." She said, finally looking into his eyes, which filled with joy at hearing his mother's words.

"Thank you mama." He replied.

"You're welcome baby. Now, where to start. Let's start with what he looks like. His hair was so blond, it was white. Just like yours. His eyes, were violet, like yours, but different. His eyes were cold. They could make you freeze just by looking at them. They were almost completely emotionless. All you could see was lust, fury, anger, sorrow, and maybe, just maybe, a little bit of love. In your eyes you can see hope, love, life, joy, peace, which makes you different from him. He wore all white, and black diamond earrings." She said, hate beginning to show in her voice and rise in her body.

"What did he sound like? How did you meet?" Mamo asked.

"His voice was deep, seductive, and cold, to answer your first question. Your second question, is how did we meet? Well, you see, he was an enemy of mine and my friends and love. He hated my love with a passion. He said he loved me. He said we could rule together. He…" She began but was cut off by her son.

"What do you mean 'rule together' mama?" Her son asked, surprise in his voice.

"I wanted to keep this a secret from you Mamo… but I guess I had to tell you someday. You see, my real name is not one that you know. My real name is Princess serenity. I'm a princess of this… let's not go into that. Your father was a prince. His name was Prince Diamond. My love was also a prince. His name was Prince Endymion. That's where you got your middle name from. His earth name is Mamoru Chiba. Prince Diamond probably goes by Diamond. I go by Usagi, or Serena. That means that you are also a prince. Your name is Prince Mamo Endymion Tsukino." All the while she said this, she said it in a whisper so no one else could hear her. Her son, however, could obviously hear every word and looked as if his eyes could not go any wider. His mouth hung open and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Now Mamo, lets go to sleep for a while." And with that, she got as comfortable as she could and fell fast asleep. Mamo, on the other hand, continued to stare at her during the entire plane trip, all the new information he learned sinking in.

The next day… (I don't know how long a plane trip from California to Japan is so I just said one day…)

"Miss, miss, excuse me."

"Mmmm, yea?" Serena asked the stewardess as she slowly awakened and looked at who woke her up.

"The plane has landed." The stewardess replied.

"Thank you. Mamo, let's go."


	6. She's Back!

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. But who says that I can't start an early birthday list? Also I do not own the words "Azurath metrione zenthose" the copyrighters of teen titans do. Also, I do not own the lotus words, the copyrighters of Alice 16 (I think that's what it's called) owns those. I'm just using them in my story. PLEASE DON"T SUE ME!

When Serena and Mamo got off the plane and out of the airport, it was as if Serena had went to heaven and hell in one place. Here she was, in a place that had been her home for her child and teen years, the place where all of her friends and family and love lived and yet it was also the same place where that awful day took place. Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine. Dragging her suitcase and her son behind her, she started to run down the sidewalk towards the first place that came to her mind. The one place where nothing but good memories took place. The crown arcade.

"Mama, where are we going?" Her son asked as they ran down the street. But right as they turned the corner to the street the arcade was on, the heard a scream coming from the park.

'Oh no!' Serena thought as she became panicked. People were running away from the park as fast as they could. Serena and Mamo finally reached the arcade, but instead of going inside, they ducked into a nearby alley.

"Mama, what are you doing?" Mamo asked.

"Moon crystal power! Make up!" Serena said and after being surrounded by many pink ribbons, there stood sailor moon.

"MAMA? You mean sailor moon is real? And you're her? What else aren't you telling me?" Mamo asked incredulously. Serena merely started to walk towards the park. Mamo followed, not wanting to miss anything.

When they reached the park, the sailor scouts were there and they were losing the battle quickly. Rubeus was no where to be seen, 'probably defeated by the scouts', Serena thought, although there was a large ugly monster attacking the scouts.

"moon tiara magic" sailor moon whispered, and a energy disc flew at the monster, cutting off one of its many arms that was just about to kill tuxedo mask. The monster roared in pain and turned its head to its side towards the trees trying to find its attacker. Serena stepped out of the shadows and protection of the trees and said

"I'm ba-ack!" she said this in a sing like voice. Just then Mamo stepped out from the shadows and attached himself to his mother's leg.

"Mamo! Go back into the trees, now!" Too late, the monster was already charging at them, ready to kill in a single blow. Serena grabbed Mamo, and just as the monster was about to hit, jumped over it, landing on her ankle breaking it. While she was on the ground, the monster was about to attack again and right before it smashed both of them, Serena cried out

"Azurath metrione zenthose!" With that the monster was crushed with dark energy, leaving nothing but dust.

"Are you alright Mamo?" she asked Mamo worriedly.

"Yea. Are you ok?" He replied, not knowing what to expect since tears were streaming down his mother's face.

"Good. Then DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED! AND NOW MY ANKLE IS BROKEN!" she replied angrily, forgetting that the sailor scouts were there.


	7. Inevitable meeting

"S-s-serena? Is...is that really you?" Amy asked uncertainly. Serena slowly turned around and faced them, she had forgotten that they were there. She slowly turned around, looking at each of them in the eye, before she grabbed her son, and quickly jumped up ignopring the immediate pain in her ankle. She tried to limp as fast as she could away from the battle scene, but it was not quick enough. Darien ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around to face him. In his eyes you could see rage, sorrow, and joy.

"Serena! It is you! Why did you run away? Where did you go? What happened? Who is this kid? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Darien, but i cannot bear to look into your eyes. I cannot bear to even look at you. Or even be around you for what happened all those years ago. I'm sorry." She replied, not answering any of his questions. She tried to get out of his grip, only to have her shoulders gripped harder.

"Darien let go. Please, I don't have much..." She started but was cut off by another voice, a voice that made her turn paler than chalk.

"Time?" A man said, floating in the air just above the ground. Everyone turned to see non other than Prince Diamond.

"So, what is it you were going to say, Serenity? That you don't have much time before I find you and... who is that child? Could that be our..."He began his sentence mockingly then he was interrupted by Serena.

"If you lay one slimy hand on him, by God Diamond I'll..." She was interrupted again.

"You'll what? You can't harm me. Not after the lovely little time we had together? Don't you remember, 1,000 years in the future, when you and I conceived **_our_** son? Well, what do you have to say, Usako? I know you wanted to keep him a secret from your..._love_... but you couldn't hide him forever. You know that..."He was cut off.

"NO! Mamo-Chan, I didn't want to! I would never betray you Mamo-Chan! Please! You have to believe me! Please Mamo-Chan, please!" With that she began to break down crying. Darien just stood there, completely shocked.

"She's pathetic, really. A few words of truth and she's reduced to a heap of emotions. I guess I'll have to work on that with her when she becomes my wife. Then we can do it consensually. Isn't that right, Usako?" He said, making no effort to hide the amusement in his voice. Darien just stood there, along with the sailor scouts, as the information sunk in. They slowly became enraged as they realized what he meant.

"You, you raped her! YOU RAPED HER! How dare you! How dare you do that to _my_ Usako! I'll kill you!" With that Darien and Diamond began to fight. Serena whispered under her breathe "Kara, please protect him." And with that, a light shone around Darien, and then vanished. Serena grabbed her son, and without bringing the attention to her, she quickly limped away into the trees, followed by the sailor scouts.

Back at the alley next to the arcade…

The sailor scouts and Serena all de-transformed and tended to her ankle.

"It's been broken in several different places. Andrew might have a first aid kit and its not safe for her to go to a hospital so that is our only option." So Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita helped Serena who was still crying into the arcade.   
"Hey girl….what happened? Why is that girl crying? Why are you guys all injured?" He asked, while helping the girl into one of the booths.   
"Hey Andrew, one of her ankles is broken. Can you get the first aid kit? She and we were attacked by a youma at the park." Amy replied, doing a very good job of keeping their identities a secret.   
"Serena, are you all right?" Lita asked her friend. Andrew just stared.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN THAT Serena WAS BACK?" He yelled, regaining his voice.   
"Hey Andrew calm down, we just found out a few minutes ago. Relax, we are just as shocked as you are." Mina said protectively.

"So, Serena, where did you go and how come you're back now, meatball head?" Raye said, trying to hide the joy and anger from her voice but not doing a very good job about it. Everyone turned to look at Serena.

'This is going to be a long day.' Serena thought.


	8. Captured

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you where I was for it is not safe yet to tell you. But I will tell you why I'm back. This person who was supposed to be my friend sold me out to the police telling them how I was an illegal immigrant and I got sent back here." She finished with bitterness in her voice. Just then, Darien burst into the arcade, looking angrier then ever.

"DAMN! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" He yelled. It's a good thing that they were the only ones in there or else everyone would be looking at him like he was crazy.

"What's wrong Darien? Did you get him?" The scouts chorused.

"NO! I CUT HIM ON THE ARM AND HE VANISHED! GOD DAMMIT!" he continued to yell.

"Wait, Darien who did you cut? What are you talking about?" Andrew asked, confusion getting the better of him.

"That's Diamond for you." Serena stated simply.

"What are you talking about Serena?" Lita asked.

"As soon as it looks like he might lose a fight he turns coward and leaves." Serena said.

"Is that so, serenity?" A voice said from somewhere in the arcade. Serena's face turned so pale, everyone thought she looked like a ghost. Darien transformed into Tuxedo and pulled out his sword. The scouts all surrounded Serena and she grabbed her son in a death grip, as if she were holding on to him for dear life.

"W-w-w-w-w-where a-a-are y-y-you?" Serena stuttered so much she sounded like a cd skipping. All of a sudden she felt a warm breath on her neck, and felt someone grab her around her waist. Diamond teleported them over to the center of the arcade, with him standing on one of the machines, making Serena scream an ear piercing scream.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Andrew said, anger getting the best of him now.

"So, would you like to change that opinion? After all, the only reason why I 'vanished' was so that your dear little 'Darien' could lead me directly to you." He said in a triumphant voice. With that, he vanished, leaving astounded sailor scouts and an angry Darien and Andrew standing there.

Hey everyone, sorry for the short chapter! This is the shortest yet! Sry! I'll make the next one longer, I promise! In the meantime, please read and review! Thanks!


	9. Mother and son reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. But who says that I can't start an early birthday list? Also I do not own the words "Azurath metrione zenthose" the copyrighters of teen titans do. Also, I do not own the lotus words, the copyrighters of Alice 16 (I think that's what it's called) owns those. I'm just using them in my story. PLEASE DON"T SUE ME!

Serena woke to a sharp pain in her ankle. She looked down to see prince diamond examining her ankle, touching it here and there, trying to find all the places that it was broken.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DO YOU THINK ITS SOME KIND OF EXPERIMENT? LEAVE IT **_ALONE_**!" Serena screamed at him, the pain now searing and unbearable.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to have to gag you. I'm trying to help you, so if I were you I would be quiet." He replied, quite annoyed at her. It was then that he found the last place that her ankle was broken and he started moving the bones back to their original positions, making sure that her ankle would heal properly, and receiving a shrill cry of pain from Serena. She quickly tried to push his hands away, and succeeded in slapping him before he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her on the bed.

"Leave……me…alone." She said in between sobs. Prince diamond just stared at her. Finally, after she calmed down a bit, he said something that startled Serena.

"I don't want your ankle to heal with the bones out of order. It will never heal completely if that happens, and it will be very painful to walk on. I don't want to see you in that pain." Serena was so startled she just stared at him, not really knowing what to say. Then it hit her. He didn't want to see her in physical pain, just emotional.

"You don't care about me. All you care about is my body. You just said it yourself. You don't want to see me in physical pain. Well, what about emotional pain? Did you ever think of that? And where is _my_ son? At the very least I want to be with my son, Mamo." She said. She thought she saw a flash of anger, but it quickly disappeared. Prince diamond leaned up and walked out of the room. He returned a few moments later with her son.

"Mama!" Mamo said, and eagerly ran to his mother's side. He climbed onto the bed and hugged his mother.

"Mamo, I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" She asked, very concerned.

"I'm ok as long as I can be with you mama." He replied.


	10. wannabe princess

* * *

spoiledprincess 9, anon.

Bitch you're story is stupid you're not a good writer I don't care how many reviews you get the "one" chapter where you wrote great in and I really enjoyed was chapter 2

* * *

I DO NOT APPRECIATE FLAMES LIKE THE ABOVE ONE! I do appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM FLAMES, NOT ones where they are intentionally trying to bring my writing down, or cursing to try to bring me down. Well, guess what? IT WON'T WORK WITH ME. The only thing I'm going to do is continue writing, and try to become a better writer. And here's a little hint for people such as spoiledprincess, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, DON'T READ IT! If it really sucks that bad, write a review telling me what I should change instead of being (quite literally) a SPOILED WANNABE PRINCESS!! For everyone else who has to read this, I'm sorry you had to see this. 


End file.
